


All of Me

by barakatballs



Category: Raske Menn, Ylvis
Genre: Feels, M/M, canders - Freeform, so it's not really that good, this was to break writer's block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barakatballs/pseuds/barakatballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My head's under water<br/>But I'm breathing fine<br/>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly was just to cure some horrid writer's block! So it's very meh and short but I thought it'd be nice to post.  
> Song: All of Me by John Legend [basically this song gives me so many feels, it hurts]

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_   
_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_   
_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_   
_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

They're in the dressing room. Øyvind had left earlier; it's just the two of them alone. Calle sits afar from Anders, trying not to make eye contact with the angered man - his once lover. He claims it was improv, to get the crowd excited and engaged - just a kiss that was all. Anders played along of course - he couldn't upset the crowd. But now the audience was over, the show was done.

"Calle, we can't keep doing this."

"I know, it's just..."

"Calle no,"

"I still love you Anders."

"Calle please," Anders begged, tears threatening to fall. They can't be doing this - they're married god dammit - but the old feelings from their younger years - it's been 11 years Christ- never faded.

"Anders," Calle gasped, jumping from his seat to embrace his friend.

Anders pressed his face in Calle's neck, taking in the familiar scent - oh how he missed that scent - it was bitter from the nicotine but sweet, almost like honey - he remembered that taste on his lips...

 _How many_ _times do I have to tell you_

 _Even when you're crying_ _you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

Calle could hear Anders sniffle, he felt a tear drop on his shoulder.

Calle bit his lip to fight back the tears, "Anders," he choked out.

"No, Calle," Anders said, removing his head from his friend's shoulder, "I'm not going to lie -",

"Anders please,"

"Don't!" Anders barked, making Calle shudder. Anders sighed, his shoulders slumped, and ran a hand over his tired face, "I will not lie, I still love you but -" Calle did not let him finish but instead grabbed the back of his head and pressed Anders into a deep kiss, making his knees weak

 _My worst distraction, my_ _rhythm and blues, I_ _can't stop singing, It's ringing, in my head for you_  
 _My head's under water, bu_ _t I'm breathing fine, y_ _ou're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Soon Anders was pressed against the wall, Calle pushing deeper into the kiss, his hands grasping the other man, holding them as if this was their last day. Calle bit Ander's lower lip playfully - he discovered it accidently the second time they ever kissed - and Anders moaned, he shouldn't be doing this but right now Anders was greeted with the familiar feelings he felt ever since he laid on eyes on this man.

"Anders," Calle gasped - breaking away for air. Calle locked eyes with Anders. "Shh," Anders whispered as he pecked Calle's lips, "No words."

Anders kissed the forehead of Calle and released himself from the young man's grasp. Calle stood still as Anders left his arms, not saying a word. Anders sighed and quietly fixed his clothes and went to the door, "Good night Calle."

Calle stared at wall and muttered, "Will you ever kiss me again?"

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

__Risking it all, though it's hard_ _

"You know I can't."

They couldn't it, they had a chance then, but this was now.

"Then good night."

 _Give your all to me, I_ _'ll give me all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning, ev_ _en when I lose I'm winning_

_Cause I give you all of me, an_ _d you give me all of you_

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's meh but it broke my writer's block.  
> Tusen takk <3


End file.
